


Insatiable

by SonicAsura



Category: Devil May Cry, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Both brothers want OC, Canon-Typical Violence, Consequences, Cooking, Curses, Demon Curses, Demon Instincts, Devil May Cry 5 Vergil, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Don't know about any smut?, Experimental Style, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral Regression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies, Getting to Know Each Other, Human/Digimon Interactions, Never Played Devil May Cry, No Incest, OC has a secret, OC is a Restaurant Owner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dante (Devil May Cry), Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Post-Devil May Cry 5, Relationship(s), Restaurants, Scent Marking, Secrets, Sentient Devil Arms, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Suspicions, Territorial Dante, Territorial Vergil, at least not yet, digivolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: Slow UpdateMisery loves company as it has a habit of bringing tortured souls together. Whether be by tragedy or being cursed, although...She wished these boys could at least control their urges. First meetings really didn't need to be awkward.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil/Original Female Characters/Dante
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

" _Aren't you a cute little guy? I'll call you Taku!" "Taku? Is that you? You've gotten bigger!" "It's me ____! I merely got to my next stage!" "Taku! Stop splashing me! I'm trying to get the mud out of your quills silly!" "I thought it was a game ____. You are laughing after all!" "Pretty bugs! Can you make sandwiches that look like them?" "Hahaha! Those are moths, Taku. Sure I can, they are pretty cute, just like you!"_

" _Holy rice muffins! How can I hide you from mommy and daddy now? You're bigger than a car now, Taku!" "How about the shed you found me in ____? It's perfect and you can still play with me! You're my big sister after all!" "Mommy! Daddy! Why would you take my parents away from me, you big scaly creep??! Taku! Please run!" "Leave my big sister alone!!!"_

_"T-t-taku? Is that you?" ".......____…" "It's alright Taku. No matter what form you take, you are still my little brother. I will always love you and stand by your side. Let me get what we can brother. It's not safe if those monsters are really after me. One day, we'll truly be free and happy."_

_~~**"You foolish children! To desecrate your own blood with meaningless hate! To abuse us ignorant of the purpose of being handed down to protect the other! We have been lenient considering who our master and your parents are but this is the last straw. Since you both prefer to spill more blood than save, I deem it proper to become the monsters you hate and admire the most! Human no more, let the devil consume from every crimson drop spilled. Know that you have disgraced both your bloodlines."** ~~ _

The Fallen Halo, a new restaurant that has opened at the edge of Capulet City. It was a place that could be described as a world tour of food. The establishment served all kinds of dishes from every corner of the globe. Well-known dishes like spaghetti, fried chicken or mac 'n cheese to rare dishes like blood pancakes, Hawashi or Egyptian Pita and even Fried Tarantulas for thrill seekers.

Each dish was good price and delicious from every review given. It was originally scheduled to be built in Redgrave but the surplus of demon activity forced it to be built in Capulet. A smart choice after a large demonic tree devastated most of Redgrave as a whole.

The owner of the Fallen Halo, Maylo Eden, decided to do something about it. A charity held dinner with multiple executives to help fund the restoration project of Red Grave. On this guest list was the crew who had helped save the city overcome its greatest threat, a bounty hunter group called Devil May Cry.

Fallen Halo, 8:00 PM

The Fallen Halo could be described as a well designed mixture between beautiful and cute. White tile floors with beautiful carvings into the marble stone tiles, expertly paintings across the walls, to adorable statues of small critters with halos from a rabbit, hedgehog, dragon and a large gold statue depicting a bipedal dog like hedgehog with a dish in hand or the koi pond with turtles and koi living in it.

Tables were properly organized with sets of utensils, small rack of condiments and tags put in place for particular groups of guests. And delicious smells began to flood from the kitchen of the fine establishment. Alongside with a single voice amongst the silence. "Get those meals ready everyone! I'm going to see if our guests arrived!"

Stepping out of the kitchen was a young woman. She stood around 5'7 in height with a thin, strong and lithe body despite her surprising skin color. Her skin was completely chalk white except for two peach spots on her cheeks. An extreme case of vitiligo, where the color pigments of skin die or there is a severe lack of.

Eyes a bright chocolate brown and long hair pure orange strangely. Her outfit consisted of a formal two piece black suit, hair in a bun held by chopsticks, black heels and a gold necklace with two crystal hedgehog pendants on it, one red and the other blue. Throwing open the doors, the woman was greeted by a very large group of people alongside multiple cameras and microphones.

"Hello everyone! I am Maylo Eden and I'll be your host today for the Red Grave Charity Dinner. We have ingredients already prepped for each of your dishes alongside utensils and condiments. The money made tonight will be going to rebuild the damage done to the city of Red Grave. Come on in and please do it in an orderly manner. Food is much better without injuries."

Maylo took a step to the side while her herd of guests gathered into her establishment bit by bit. The orangette couldn't help but smile hearing the sounds of awe and wonder from her guests upon seeing the decor. Near giggled when a 'Holy shit! They have a cute and rock'n hedgehog statue! Why can't we get one?!' came out.

The dinner service was quick to pick up once waiters and waitresses began taking everyone's orders. Pagers were used to not only take orders but send a call to the waiter managing that customer's table. A system that prevents food from getting cold if by chance forgotten by a waiter.

All the guests were clearly enjoying the food from the smiles. Maylo herself was in the back watching the scene when one of her waiters approached her. This waiter was one of the volunteers that assisted the restaurant from time to time. "Excuse me but one of the tables wishes to see you, the DMC Table I believe."

The DMC Table was where the members of the demon hunting business Devil May Cry would dine at. Walking over there herself, Maylo could see the diversity of the group. They each had this chaotic flair to their beings, an aura unique to that person alone. Amongst the group, two particular individuals grabbed her eyes.

These two were what she speculated to be twin brothers. Both had bright white hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin with very little hints of peach to it, and wore long coats with unique coattails that flowed through movement, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. There were differences between the two though.

One looked more rugged, hair slightly long and shaggy, peach fuzz that would soon turn into a beard, coat pure fire red, plain black shirt, black pants and had a carefree attitude. His plate consisted of pizza, pasta and corndogs along with other simple food. Food that was quick to make, easy to order or just plain cheap. A simple man.

The other brother looked shockingly younger than his sibling. Hair slicked back except for a few strands in the front, face clean and freshly shaven, coat a regal blue with gold accents, expensive black leather/chainmail vest, black Italian pants along with Italian leather shoes and the large blue sheathed katana by his hip. His plate consisted of steak, lobster, stuffed mushrooms and escargot. A very regal man.

"Hello. I am Maylo Eden, the owner and manager of the restaurant. Is there something you need?" She questioned looking at the group. "Your skin is quite odd." The regal man said, quick to earn a punch to the shoulder by the brunette woman with glasses. She merely waved it off. Questions like this were always normal.

"It's alright. I ain't offended. For your question, I have a very strong case of vitiligo. It's a harmless skin disorder involving the color pigments of my skin that leaves it lighter or even colorless. My case, most of my skin is completely white except for my cheeks." Maylo pointed at the two peach colored spots on her face.

"Interesting. For my inquiry, can I ask why there is such a diversity for your menu? Most establishments usually focus on one area of food." The blue coat male asked, showing her the menu. "Well, you can call me a foodie of sorts. I was always interested in the various dishes you can find around the world and share those experiences with others." The white chalk woman had a fond smile at the simple thought.

"You certainly did a good job on it! I've tasted a pizza this delicious before in my life! Or such a beautiful woman like yourself." The man in red flirted with a big smile on his face. Maylo refused to blush at the compliment considering her skin condition would make it impossible for her to hide it.

"Well, aren't you a charmer? Though I suggest you don't try to get so close to me. Those who step too close to my kitchen doors tend to get flambe. Heard of Demon Bait before?" The cheerful tone of the table was quick to die upon her last sentence.

Demon Bait was a term for people who tend to constantly attract demons. No one knows the reason why these infernal creatures relentlessly stalk these individuals but it was something that usually ended up with that person killed or devoured. Demon Bait were often used to attract large hordes away from towns or be slayed. It was so bad that certain places would force others to wear bands to show their hellish status.

Red Grave was a big example for the illegal usage of Demon Bait. Yet, no one would flat out admit to being a Demon Bait. "I am a Demon Bait so to speak. Unless your capable of fighting off hordes of demons that want to kill me, then I suggest you back off before you get eaten." With those words said, she left without a word.

Dinner service ended a bit quicker than it started. Normally guests and customers wouldn't be so quick to leave since they rather spend time to favor their meals. It could be because of the increase in demon activity or someone might have heard about her being Demon Bait. No one knows how this curse of sorts began but believed it started at the rise of a demonic tower at the center of Red Grave less than a few decades ago.

Cases like Maylo's began to increase after that and so far, she was probably the only one who lasted longer than every other bait like herself. It was why she often closed up her restaurant alone for the sake of her workers. Taking the funds made, she locked them inside a safe until they would be delivered to charity.

The muted color woman began sweeping up any garbage left behind on the tables or floors of the dining area. "For a devil hunting group made up of a handful of people, they have a lot of trash." Maylo sweeping the trash into a large black trash bag. Once it was full, she lugged it to the back of the building behind the kitchen.

A trash room where it would be stored until morning since demons were more docile around day than night. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was any leftover food. Taking count of the food, she didn't notice the soft clicking of claws against the tiles. Only when a gentle waft of sulphur reached her nose was she quick.

Stealthily, she grabbed a butcher knife before turning around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a moving bit of blue escaped the corner of her eye. Maylo was quick to spin on her heel and was greeted to a large mass of demon. This vaguely human creature towered over her in height and sheer bulk.

Silver blue chitin and armor scaled hide portraying physiology similar to a male, two horns that were like thin blowtorches constantly bursting out blue fire, blue energy burning through the V shape scar on his broad chest or cracks between the twisted scales, two pairs of large wings that spiralled with blue moving intricate patterns on the inner membranes, a spine beginning tail ending with a large javelin spike, burning blue eyes with covered slits and massive exposed fangs.

An estimated 3 meter and guessed 500 pound demon male from the dents that will slowly form the immense weight of its 'guest' staring at her face. Keeping her pulse calm, Maylo began looking for a possible escape route. Despite the surprise of the demon not immediately attacking her, she wasn't taking any chances of spooking it.

The beast began treading towards her, body moving soft and daintily despite the huge frame it or he has. Getting close she could hear the rough sounds of air from their face. ' _Is it sniffing me_?' It was clearly confirmed upon the soft rumble from the devil's chest. Next thing she was a sudden heavy weight on her chest, missing weight of the knife and her world going down.

The giant devil was on top of her and began nuzzling her body, the humming sound similar to a diesel engine coming off of him. Or the fact something hot and large was poking her thigh. ' _Is that…?!_ ' No. She really didn't want to clean her entire kitchen and burn all the food. Her eyes blazing in irritation before taking her hand and with all the might she could muster, Maylo punched the horny devil where his nose would be.

Clearly not expecting the punch, the devil took a step back allowing the restaurant owner to slip from his grasp. The devil looked down to notice the woman was completely gone, as if she just vanished into thin air. Knowing there was no point in staying, the demon left but not without making out with some of the leftovers.

A few minutes later, a tile on the floor moved to the side as Maylo poked her head out from it. One of the (many) escape rooms installed in her shop in case of a devil breaking in. The white skinned woman was puzzled and clearly befuddled upon the event. "That was new and very weird."

Sadly this wasn't the only time something like this would happen. It was silent until three days had passed. Maylo didn't see the large blue devil, well...up close again. The woman caught glimpses of it through the nights and sometimes in the day. A glint of silverish blue peeking from the windows, a spear going into the alley or scales left across her kitchen floor.

It was clear the demon wasn't going to be pinning her down anytime soon but sure did love her food. On the night of the third day, a new guest came stalking into her restaurant. Employees had left for the night and the restaurant had been quite packed. Though, there was a bit of rough housing between two patrons who had some bad history.

It was a guess from how quick they were to punch the other and a brawl to begin. Luckily there wasn't any damage but the main highlight of the restaurant, the Golden Herrissmon statue was covered in food. A job only meant for her as this very item had a large importance to her life. Grabbing a ladder alongside some soap, sponges and water, Maylo got to work.

Meanwhile in her kitchen, a soft red light began to paint the tiles. Clicking of claws and burning crimson lit up the room accompanied by soft growls. The rough sound of distorted sniffing that twisted the silence and two orange red lights burn brighter as if catching potential prey.

"All done!" A splash of water from a soft sponge hitting the cleaning bucket. The orangette wiped her brow before smiling in the eyes of the now squeaky clean painted giant before her while she sat on the nose. Her eyes strangely had a hint of sadness to those soft brown orbs. "I will continue to move forward." Voice soft while pressing a single hand to the statue's cheek.

Maylo proceeded to take a step back for the ladder however the angle she went for was too off. This resulted in the orangette slipping off the only thing that kept her from a painful fall. The orangette waited to feel the impact of marble tiles, then her nose caught a scent of sulfur before something grabbed her.

Body on the ground once more, chocolate brown eyes looked up into a pair of burning red. Another new devil with some similarities to the silverish blue one but vastly different. This demon was a blackish coal for the scaly hide protecting him which was brightened by cracks of fire red. Two pairs of massive horns, one curling by his face and the other skyward outlining fiery scales like hair nestled in the crown.

No tail but bigger more rigged twin pair of wings that crackled with burning light inside the membrane, bulkier almost juggernaut like physique, burning red eyes marked by tear line patterns with massive fangs alongside a bottom mandible, and large cracks on the chest that looked like stab wounds brimming with power.

The two stared at each other without saying a single word. Once again, the restaurant owner was thinking of a way to escape this awkwardly dangerous situation. Her ears heard the familiar sounds of sniffing as the large devil began to take in her scent. He then let out a puff of hot air, clearly annoyed by what Maylo guessed to be the blue devil's scent from earlier.

Something this one decided to rectify by rubbing himself against her, being careful with the massive pair of horns so he wouldn't gouge the orangette's eyes on accident. The woman didn't know what was weirder, the long burning hot and ridged tongue that came from the devil's mouth licking her from breast to face or the burning sensation of something large and hot rubbing against her inner thigh with the move of his hips.

' _Seriously?!_ ' It was honestly too much for her liking. No way was she ruining her dining hall either. When the devil went to lick her face once more, Maylo lunged forward and bit the beast's tongue. The reaction was immediate as it pulled up in surprise and pain, allowing her to slip away from the devil's grasp.

This time, the woman escaped underneath a secret passage nuzzled by the receptionist desk. Fiery eyes looked up to see his prize gone and no longer in sight. Maylo kept quiet as to avoid giving her location out to her unwelcome guest. The infernal creature did something she didn't expect. He began whining, the sound reminding her of a car engine that refused to turn on.

Claws scratching across the tile forms paired with whines and whimpers. However, the woman refused to give the beast any satisfaction. It wasn't long until he left, leaving chips of blackened red scales across the tiles. Poking out of her hiding spot, the orangette let out an annoyed huff. It was clear that these two devil males wanted her as a mate.

While such a relationship was very interesting, she wasn't going to jump into shark infested waters with the possibility of not coming back. Or them taking it too far and fast, that she ends up eating for two or more. And it was clear they aren't backing down either.

After the visit from her second suitor, Maylo began seeing more of them as days passed by. Glimpses of red and blue in her peripheral vision paired with rumors of two large demons having a violent dispute in a public parking lot. Something that forced her to do research on demon courting rituals. She wasn't going to risk the safety of others because of this.

However she didn't find anything that could help. It said how they perform but not how to get them to leave. And some of these were just plain weird. Bringing dead demon pieces as trophies, impregnation type breeding and all kinds of stuff she rather not know. Nothing about getting them to leave her alone without killing them.

Maylo didn't have an issue killing demons but the ones she ever killed attacked her or those close to her. These two were mostly harmless despite breaking into her restaurant, stalking her or first meetings involving a boner poking her leg. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she got ready to open her restaurant for the day. It was only going to get worse.

Two streams of blue and red shot through the sky over Capulet from Red Grave. These streams were the two demon males who had been watching the owner of the Fallen Eden over the span of two weeks. Siblings, twin brothers being the appropriate term. Despite neither demon having the clear of a resemblance.

" **You have some gall to try and claim that woman for yourself brother.** " A distorted yet familiar cocky male voice coming from the red devil. **"This coming from the devil who cares more about humans than I do."** Distorted regal but also familiar hiss came from the silverish blue beast. The red demon turned his head back before giving his sibling the middle finger.

" **Your ass is the reason why we're stuck in this mess in the first place! All your dumbass attempts to get power ends up with both of us cursed like this! You know how awful it is to wake up in the morning to the face of a monster instead of your own! Now stuck fighting the monster that you caged since you were 17 years old, only now for it to be steroid as hell!"** The blue devil looked away with shame hidden in those burning azure orbs.

 **"Don't remind me of my past follies. For now… What have you found about our little human**?" Red eyes looking back into blue. " **Other than her Demon Bait status or being one hell of a cook, nothing much. She clearly isn't normal, there's something about her scent that doesn't seem human."** Dante started.

When they first entered the Fallen Halo and found Maylo Eden, their instincts were quick to pick up something peculiar on her. A sort of earthy spice to her scent, an element never associated with humans. Or that strange vibration in her aura that both devils also found. This unknown factor resulted in their primal instincts to go haywire, screaming to claim her even against rational thinking.

An instinct that only comes active in the presence of a powerful mate to breed for stronger offspring, one that shouldn't be leading two powerful devils to a restaurant manager in a snap. Maylo Eden was hiding something but what was the important question? What was so important that she would mark herself as Demon Bait to get people to stay away?

A large spark lightning from the ground had grabbed both devils' attention. Sharp eyes looking down to a swarm of demons wreaking havoc through the streets of Capulet. Their destructive path was close to The Fallen Halo that followed with a sharp tug to their senses. **"Maylo**!" That word left said before both large devils descended to the chaos.

The street leading to the Fallen Halo could be described as a battleground. Windows shattered, concrete and lamps torn up, blood splattered on the ground, small fire burning on cars and the claw marks branding across the buildings. At the center was a horde of one particular species of demon. Large crimson scaled and grayish skin reptilian beasts with slightly disfigured human like features to their form, haunting yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth and lizard thin tail.

These beasts were Furies and could be described as the most dangerous low demon. Capable of short distance teleportation and sprouting blades from their hands for a quick kill. Blades already from their hands as all of them were trying to attack something at the center. A flash of yellow before limbs and a few heads of the demons were sent airborne.

Whatever was their target was clearly too fast for them to even catch and too clever for teleportation tactics to work. Multiple pieces of their brethren behind them were proof of this recent folly. " **Crimson Slash!!"** A feminine voice that was a bit scratchy, slight nasally, moderately high pitched and near animalistic roared out amongst the chaos.

Long crimson claws began ripping through hordes of the hellish monsters. A single figure shot out from the madness, high in the air for any remaining witnesses to see. The question was what exactly was this being? It was an 8'10 anthropomorphic dog/hedgehog like creature that looked too odd to be considered a demon.

Grey fur with a white undercoat covering a lean, lithe and powerful humanoid form, bright blue almost human-like eyes with chocolate brown pupils, white wrapping bandages around the hands which held large sharp red claws for fingers and around the feet of their hindlegs, 5 large yellow spike quills for a tail, long mane of yellow hair like quills beginning with a large mohawk tuft at the front, smaller golden quills by the cheeks, one on the nose, few around the shoulder and by the toes, a mouth similar to the closed mouth of a jack-o'-lantern, a yellow v mark on the slightly feminine looking chest and peach shuriken shaped spots on the cheeks.

Blue sparks crackling around the large quills while the beast flared then out. " **Lightning Stinger!"** Dozens of aqua lightning bolts rained down on the horde of Furies in an instant. A majority went to teleport out of the way but the widespread strike of the attack and their short warping distance only delayed their demise.

The only ones to escape barely scratched were the Furies who ran out of range immediately. It didn't stop the hedgehog creature from diving towards them though after releasing the last bolt of electricity. " **Spiral Drill!"** Arms forward and claws held together, the beast immediately rotated midair into a drill of claws and sharp quills.

With bullet speed paired with the spin and force of a tornado, the creature skewered through each Fury in her path. Twisting her body with every direct attack to change her angle and trajectory to continue the carnage. Splatters of demon blood and minced flesh decorating the road and concrete until the last red hellspawn dropped dead.

The strange creature stood at the center, blood coating most of their white fur before letting out a loud wolf/dragon roar almost if in pride or triumph. Fury remains turning to ash while pieces that could be used from claws, tail and hand blades remained. "Looks like I'm going to have to find a place for these demon parts. Ugh… I just wanted to open my restaurant today, not have to take another shower." She said looking at the blood on her in disgust.

Reaching into the quills that made up her hair, she pulled out what looked like a cellphone. Dialing in a number before putting to her ear. "Tell everyone that today is a paid day off. Yes, I got attacked by a horde of Furies and had to fight them off. Yes, they were fucking Furies, Mylo! And you better not make a Furry joke or I'm turning you into a pincushion, you rice loving Dracula Rip-off! I already hate having my short time of being bloody human again wasted because of bullshit like this!" She roared through the phone, unaware of her surroundings.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the beast spoke once more. "It was already hard enough to take all the steps to make and open up the Fallen Halo. Try doing all of that after losing your human form and must become a Filmon so you can at least reach the top shelf of your household cabinet instead of grabbing a ladder every time. Or the fact you can't have a steady relationship without quills popping out of your head and ass! 'I thought I was dating a human, nope, you're dating Maylo the former human turned Digimon!'" The beast now confirmed Maylo spoke whilst letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be fine, Mylo. Just stay safe along with the others. See you soon." She then hung up her phone before placing it back in her nest of quills. The female beast turned around only to immediately freeze. Standing there with arms crossed and interested looks were the two devils that had been tailing her for the past week.

"Uh, how long have you two been standing there?" Nearly kicked herself on how much of a whine was to that question. " **Long enough babe. I knew you were hiding something but never thought it was this."** She immediately recognized that flirty voice. "That voice! You two are those Devil Hunters that were at the event! Dante and Vergil from the guest list I had! Oh fuck!" Maylo knew she was in hot water now.

If word got out that she wasn't human, her restaurant would be taken from her. Years of hard work down the drain in an instant. The blue devil spoke up almost if reading her mind. " **We won't reveal your inhuman nature to the public. However, we want answers to who and what you are."** Vergil said, voice stern but honest.

Her future was in their hands now. Maylo Eden knew she had no choice in this matter. "Alright. I'll come with you. Just promise me you won't get the people at my restaurant involved. They don't deserve to be dragged into my mess. **Filmon degenerates to…"** Her body glowed with light before shrinking.

Standing in her place was the exact creature based off the large statue at the Fallen Eden. Now standing around 2'5 in height, the gray fur from her previous form now longer and darker, a little yellow mohawk of quills, eyes rounder and cutish and 5 fingers reduced to two clawed ones alongside a clawless thumb. 

". **..Herrissmon!** There's no point wasting energy just being in my larger state so this should do." Her voice now sounding more higher pitch and more childlike while walking up to the two large devils. Both were clearly surprised but quick to hide it as the red devil presumed to be Dante picked her up with his two large hands. A smirk on his beastish face.

" **Ain't that convenient? Will be easier to get you back to my shop like this. Plus doesn't she look adorable?** " A tick mark growing on her forehead before she decided to chomp down on the man's fingers. Vergil watched in amusement as his younger twin flailed about trying to get Maylo to let go of him. The woman flew back to the twin's shop in Vergil's arms while Dante nursed his fingers. Luckily he got tons of demon parts to sell in exchange for his precious claws.


	2. Into the Devil's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look into the twins' particular situation, consequences of actions and the little hedgehog caught in the middle.

To think her secret was found out by two devils honestly had Maylo Eden worried. How she lost her humanity was a very long story but the woman persisted throughout the years to keep her inhuman nature under lock and key. But now, the Herissmon looked up at the large blue scaled beast holding her close to his chest.

Dante and Vergil, two particular devils that had marked her as a potential mate weren't blind to that anymore. They were currently taking her to their home and a 300 ft drop wasn't something that Maylo wanted to experience. " **How are you doing babe? I'm pretty sure hedgehog-thingies don't fly."** The red devil quipped in a joking manner.

The Herissmon opted to glare back at him since the finger wasn't an option for now. "I'm fine and I ain't your babe. And I am a Herissmon, not a hedgehog-thingy!" Maylo letting out an aggravated growl and glaring daggers at the younger devil. Vergil let out a soft chuckle that practically shook her form since the woman was held close to his armored chest.

" **For something so small at the moment, you are quite... feisty. Very unlike the polite human form you take back at your restaurant."** Maylo could only grumble in response at the blue devil's words. Managers in any establishment shouldn't be rude to their customers unless it was justified. And the little hedgehog had to put a cap on her...extensive vocabulary.

"Where are you taking me anyway? You dumped those demon parts at your shop in Capulet but flew away once you were done." Both brothers immediately looked at each other and as if having a silent conversation before giving an answer. "We **used to live there but due to certain circumstances, both of us live in a den of sorts. It's also another part of Devil May Cry since we get calls there too."** Oh, the huge demon tree incident.

When that bloodsucking tree emerged in the center of Redgrave, it wasn't exactly an isolated incident. Word that demons actually existed spread fast and created one hell of an uproar. Religious attacks, suspicions that could go violent and even political debates were ablaze. Another reason why the beastly woman didn't want her secret found out.

Their den happened to be a cavern of sorts that was made into a makeshift home. Homemade stove, old school icebox, battery powered DVD players with a set of movies or tv shows, old bookshelves lined with various reading materials and a bed or nest made from destroyed bedding materials, mattress and pillows. There was another tunnel that probably led to another room.

" **Not as homey as the other place but at least I don't have to pay for any rent."** Dante said while Vergil put the smaller Maylo on the ground. She could easily guess that their co-workers had gathered or made most of the items belonging to the twin devils' den. You can't exactly go shopping when you're 7 ft tall covered in scales and have razor sharp claws or teeth.

"Makes sense that you guys kept running off with my leftover food after I closed up my shop each night." Maylo gave the two a look of sympathy. Homelessness wasn't easy for anyone especially when you used to have a roof over your head. " **None of us exactly know how to cook and wild boar isn't as tasty as freshly made pizza."** The red devil then picked her off her feet to her irritation.

Maylo was unceremoniously dropped into his lap as Dante sat himself in his nest. Vergil strolled over with a quiet huff and the small Herissmon found herself stuck between their large forms. " **Now, what exactly are you, our little mate? You clearly aren't human but you don't feel like a demon either."** The older demon questioned as his tail slithers over to the woman.

Of course demons could sniff out her otherworldly nature. "I used to be human but I sacrificed my humanity to save someone who I considered as a younger brother. Now I'm just a Digimon of the Nature Spirits family trying to make a living in a human populated city." Maylo kept her voice honest and strong while keeping her backstory short.

" **Digimon? I heard about nature spirits but not in the way you were talking about. How curious."** Vergil purred upon the fact of just how exotic the woman trapped between them was. The demon blood in them was boiling in wonder at what kind of offspring such a union would bring. Their human conscious wanted to take time on such a matter until their preferred partner was comfortable.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you two so fixated on me? Ever since that charity night you've been spotting up in my life in very... awkward ways." Maylo wasn't going to give out answers without having her own in return. " **Instincts. There's something about you that just...feels right. A devil thing and since the blue dumbass is my twin, guess we both share it."** Dante chuckled at his brother's annoyed glare.

"Can I get cleaned up please? I still have demon blood in my mane and it's beginning to stick." It was enough for Vergil to get up and let her move out from the nest. The older twin led her down the tunnel which split into two different paths. Taking the left path had them in what appeared to be a natural underground spring.

There were a few bottles of soap by the edge but that was about it. _'I guess you don't need towels when your body is practically a furnace. And scales don't need shampoo or conditioner either.'_ A thought that she merely put aside to take a dip in the spring. The female beast began washing the demon blood that had begun to cake in her fur.

Vergil merely watched the woman much to her annoyance but she didn't say a word. Hardest part about having a hedgehog body was the thick mane of fur around her head. "Rrrr…" She could only growl in aggravation upon finding some demon fluid had clumped together with a few quills than just her hair. The equivalent of having gum in your hair but your arms are too short to reach it.

Maylo nearly shot up when the water around her started to heat up and the feeling of scales on her mane. She didn't have to look or use her heightened sense of smell to know it was the older devil messing with her fur. " **Hold still unless you want me to remove more than just the distasteful clump."** Vergil practically huffed while the Herissmon let the devil do his work.

It was obvious he wasn't going to leave so it was the best moment to ask some questions. "Were you guys always demons or did something occur to make you like this? Both of you looked pretty human back at the charity dinner." The blue devil could admit that the tiny woman was clever. She didn't beat around the bush for anything.

" **The correct term is devil since we are much more powerful and can think for ourselves unlike our weaker counterparts. We have some... complications when it comes to our human forms and now keep to ourselves unless needed**." Vergil carefully used his claws to cut the clotted up piece of fur. Despite the offending demon blood that held the clump together, it was easier to see the yellow quills hidden in her mane.

They were definitely sharp from one quill pricking through the armored scale hide of his finger. He merely tossed the clump aside and planned to extract a quill from it later so their weapon artisan could have a look. "So **you said you were a Digimon correct? Are you the only one or are there others?"** Her answer was a pointed glare at the devil.

It honestly amused Vergil that she had the will to oppose him in such a tiny form. Maylo wasn't afraid of the demon king that towered over her and it made him even more interested to see what made the Herissmon tick. She left the pond without a word obviously not giving the blue beast any satisfaction.

Dante watched the little woman walk out soaking wet and utterly annoyed. It wasn't rocket science to know his brother had miffed the restaurant owner. Or to notice that since they had high body heat none of them had brought any towels. What use was it if water evaporated off your hide in seconds?

" **Hey babe."** Maylo perked up from Dante's words. She gave him an annoyed look seeing the two talons that gesture her to come closer. Begrudgingly the Digimon strolled over to the demon that was messing with the magazines in his nest. A look of disgust grew on her face seeing one of them was a dirty magazine.

" **You can use my body heat to dry yourself off. It'll work much better than shaking like a dog."** She contemplated the offer for a bit before sitting herself next to the red devil. Dante wasn't lying because it felt like the Herissmon was near an industrial heater from how warm he was. A soft rumbling through his hide went ignored.

  
"Thanks Dante." Maylo softly whispered upon feeling the water on her drying off. The red devil merely let out an amused snort before going back to his magazine. " **So Maylo, how long have you been like this?"** Dante didn't exactly know how to mention her condition without being a bit rude when you take into consideration the inhuman nature.

She thought about it for a minute before speaking up. "When I was around 12 years old, which was around 17 years ago. I learned to keep in check of my time limit and got all my degrees online." The devil let out a whistle. That was a really long time but it did make perfect sense on how long she had gone without being caught.

 **"Your cooks can make some really good food by the way. Do they come from culinary school?"** Maylo had to give him points for subtly. She knew Dante was just as curious as his brother about her but had much more experience in 'human' interactions. "Some of them are but most of the staff I taught myself. Been cooking since I was a little kid actually. It's my passion and hobby."

The red devil hummed to himself. She must be really good at cooking and teaching if her staff were that great at their craft. It only made him wonder what the little hedgehog could do. " **Hope I can have a taste of your cooking later on. Wild boar could only be satisfying for so long. I miss eating a simple pizza with all the toppings except olives. Fuck olives."**

Maylo couldn't resist chuckling at the thought of Dante just glaring daggers at the tart fruit in question. Olives weren't really a problem since her species loved fruits and vegetables. Sure she can eat meat without getting sick but you might find the tiny woman in a cabbage patch more than a butcher's shop.

Chuckling from the large devil had the Herrissmon out of her thoughts. " **Your laugh is adorable, reminds of those giggles you hear from the Tom and Jerry cartoons."** Due to the lack of 3 large fingers, the restaurant owner settled giving Dante a raspberry instead. She didn't know when it happened but the body heat that came from the devil's form had lulled her to sleep.

For the next time Maylo opened her eyes, the nest was empty and a small blanket covered her form. There was no sign of Dante or Vergil, whether by sight or sense of smell. ' _They probably went on a job or something.'_ Now that she was alone, Maylo had a chance to think about her current situation.

Both twins wanted her as a possible mate and literally took her from her restaurant. However, neither of them had physically assaulted the Rookie or even attempted too. Dante and Vergil could overpower in her current stage and she didn't think Filmon would have a better chance either. They clearly valued her consent and wouldn't go deeper if she didn't want to. Maylo then thought back to the charity dinner when they first met.

She hadn't seen them back in their human forms ever since that night and what Vergil said had rung alarm bells in the small Digimon's head. ' _Those two are hiding something but I think I won't pry for now. Maybe they can at least let me get some of my items back from the apartment. I've been planning to get out of that dingy place anyway.'_ Maylo had come to a simple decision.

She would stay in the brothers' den until something wrong came up in their behavior. The siblings were nice so far but if things change then she was outta there. Checking the clock and noticing how close it was to being past lunch, the Herissmon decided to see what kind of ingredients they had.

Any food stock they had was completely void of anything but jerkied boar and deer meat. No fruits, vegetables or anything. Something that would not do for her case. "Since this is a forest, I can probably find some fruit and vegetables. Might even find some edible mushrooms and some animal bones too. If so…"

She looked around for something to carry any items and luckily found a small plastic bin. It was big enough to carry a good amount of ingredients for a soup or stew. "Alright! Now, I just need to do one more thing before I leave." Maylo knew it was only a matter of time before Dante and Vergil came back.

She picked up a piece of paper and a pen before writing a note. The note was simple and straight to the point. 'Left to scavenge for some ingredients. Be back soon. - Maylo Eden.' After looking over the memo, now satisfied, the Herissmon grabbed the basket and left the den in a matter of seconds.

The red devil could only stare at his older brother in pure disgust. Both brothers were currently at an abandoned section of Redgrave, a mission to clear any demons they find so reconstruction for that part can begin. Finding the nest was easy, his sibling's ferocity wasn't.

Glowing red eyes grimace at the large blue demon eating at the body of an Empusa with what could be described as vicious vigor. Chunks of the thorax ripped off by large serrated teeth followed by the harsh crunch of bone and crystal blood. **"What the hell has got your tail in a twist?"** Dante's quip earned a harsh look from the eating beast.

Swallowing the piece of crystal covered flesh, Vergil spat out an answer **. "These vermin are poking interest for our little hedgehog."** His tail then tosses something over to the red demon. Catching the item, it was a piece of concrete with a carving made from sharp claws. The carving was one particular restaurant owner back at their den.

It was immediately crushed to dust as Dante let out an angry snarl. Maylo was theirs! No one was allowed to touch her! Feral growls escaped from razor sharp teeth until it became a furious roar from the red devil. Any creature near the sound of the vicious howl scurried away instantly in fear of the monster dying the ground red with more demon blood.

"Giant puffball mushrooms? These will do!" Finding items in the forest was going much easier for the small Herissmon. Some good luck led to finding rare items like natural potatoes, walnuts and shockingly even a few rice grains that could go with some of the herbs she dug up to. The restaurant owner could smile proudly at the basket full of ingredients in her claws.

"This should be enough for a nice little stew! All I have to do is get these washed off and they'll be ready for cooking." She had to resist drooling from the thought of sauced veggies cooked to perfection. Maylo's ears immediately perked up as an unfamiliar sound reached the appendage.

Growling in a defensive manner, she quickly pinned the basket of goodies to a tree with well aimed quills from her mane. "I know you're there so come out! There's no point in hiding!" She snarled whilst her quills bristled in faint charges of bluish electricity.

Silence was what echoed around the surroundings for a few seconds before a dash of something black lunged at the little Rookie. Maylo proved to be faster jumping out of the way from what appeared to be a thorny tendril. It was black and gange as bulbous red bubbles of some sort were jutting from the large mass.

The disturbing thing however was what the root originated from. A greyish mass of bones and leftover animal carcasses held together by the parasitic plant's roots while an dead looking giant red eye was centered at the 5 meter abomination. 

"Eww. It looks like a tendril from that creepy tree! Did part of it survive and adapted into this freaky thing?" The thought was as horrifying as how ugly the demon possessed mass was and Maylo knew it needed to be destroyed.

She had seen examples of the destruction the whole tree was capable of other than bringing hordes of demons unto the world. There was no telling how much this surviving root could cause. It could regenerate into a new tree or even something much worse.

"Whatever you are, you need to be whacked like a weed! I'm not letting anymore lives be taken from a Biollante rip-off!" Maylo's growl was met with equal challenge as the root hybrid let out a distorted growl that sounded like forest life stuffed into a blender put on max. She quickly jumped out of the way when it lashed its long spiked tendril at her once more.

" **Lightning Quills!"** The quills on forehead glowed bright blue before being shot in a rain formation from a rapid spin of the Herissmon's limber form. Each electric charged needle drove into the beast's hide, were soon followed by the voltage from every one shocking the Qliphoth root with a vicious burst of blue.

Hellish screeching roar from the parasite as it proceeded to flail its grotesque body across the ground. Droplets of blood red scatter from its tendril and anything it touched began to smoke as if they were being melted by acid. "Whoa!" Using her sharp claws, Maylo quickly dug into the ground as she barely avoided a large red splotch that was close to meeting her face.

The vibrations from the root's rampage were quickly used as the Digimon's guide to burrow straight towards it. She quickly took some steps back from her homemade tunnel and looked forward with determination. " **Needle Drive!"** Maylo quickly ran forward and with her running start curled up into a ball of needles.

The momentum she used from her quick jog only made the little Digimon spun even faster to the point that the Herissmon ripped through the dirt with ease. In mere seconds, Maylo burst from underneath the rampaging beast's body. Her quill covered form began to drill into the bones and carcasses that were held by the tendril in vigor.

The parasitic tendril went buck wild as it ran and leapt around in a frenzy to get the drill of a hedgehog off its form. Maylo's quills however kept her stuck into its flesh and with a vicious cry she accelerated her spin. Like a buzzsaw to a tree, she sliced through the carcass and up to the tip of the root successfully sawing her opponent in two.

Maylo landed on all fours with her body tainted ruby from the blood and watched as her opponent's split body fell to the ground dead. The root shrivelling up as the blood bulbs on its body popped like zits since there was no more life force to keep it alive. The Herissmon then looked down at her body in disgust.

"Ew. I just took a bath and I'm covered in yucky demon blood again." She could only whine even more from the mere thought of the rotting flesh smell getting stuck in her fur. The scent of sulfur kept her thoughts down as two gleamed of red and blue had her turn around.

Dante and Vergil's large forms came crashing down from the sky with brutal grace from how the ground cracked just by their feet touching down. " **Why aren't you at the nest, little mate?"** From the growl in his tone, Maylo knew that the blue devil was angry. The younger of the twins was quick to notice the demon plant carcass behind her.

" **And what the fuck is that? Is that a Qliphoth root? Thought we took care of the fucking blood tree?!"** The red devil glaring worriedly at the unsightly eyesore in question. Maylo shuffled her clawed toes in absent nervousness. It felt like she was being scolded again when she was a little. 

"I came out here to gather some ingredients to make a stew for you guys. Eating just animal jerky all the time sounded too unhealthy in my opinion so I left a note and everything. Didn't expect that thing to attack me but couldn't have left it alone either." She then pointed to the basket that still hung from the tree.

The item and it's content appeared to have been spared from the gruelish battle close by. Both devils couldn't help but be a bit baffled. She had left the den just to get the ingredients to make food for them. A simple act of kindness, not trying to run away. Vergil could only let out a sigh as the protective fury in him smothered itself before speaking.

" **Next time, let at least one of us accompany you. I don't know if we could handle losing someone much less a person who can understand our situation."** Maylo smiled softly before nodding her head. Even if she could handle herself just fine, the fact they appear to begin trusting her was enough.

" **Now let's get back to the den. I'm tired and something that isn't jerky for dinner sounds perfect."** Dante quipped as he took the basket with glee. Some fresh homemade cooking after such a hard day is something anyone could forward to.

Maybe things will actually get better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is back. For this story, I'll be delving into concept of consequences than just the relationship between the twins and Maylo.
> 
> I'll also be experimenting on the interactions of the bridge between vastly different worlds with Devil May Cry universe's relationship between Earth and Hell but adding the Digital World to the mix.


	3. To Go or To Togemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get more of a glimpse into Maylo's life. A strange guest visits the Fallen Halo. And two particular Sparda men have a bad time with a cactus.
> 
> Please look at the notes. I don't post these willynilly without an actual reason. You'll be missing information that won't be shown in chapters.

Amongst the deadly silent ruins that was once one of many districts which made up Redgrave was a lone house on top of a steep hill. It was the home of a botanist that was very dedicated to his line of work. The botanist's favorite study being cacti and how such plant life could adapt in harshly dry areas like the cruel desert.

One of the many victims that blood sucking tree had swallowed their lifeforce, and all that remained was the man's home overrun by various vines or growing cacti. Sitting undamaged by the large thorn tendrils was a lone laptop cover in cobwebs and dust. The black, lifeless screen suddenly ignited into life with an image plastered on it. Green, made of pixels and alive…

Within the dwelling of the den belonging to Dante and Vergil, a new room had been carved into the cavern. This was a tunnel that could fit a beaver which led to a small room that contained a Nintendo Switch, a phone, green plush blanket, old timer alarm clock, and a large pillow case filled with bean bags. Lying on top of this beanbag stuffed pillow was a sleeping Digimon.

It's form similar to Herissmon but a hamster that had mostly gray fur paired by a whjte underbelly, familiar peach spotted cheeks, a tuft of yellow hair on their forehead, a few quills on the rear, no visible nose and tiny little feet that had no claws. This was Pusurimon, an In-Training Digimon for the Herissmon Line.

In a few seconds, the alarm clock immediately spurred to life with a loud ringing. With a yawn, the smaller form of Maylo woke up and stretched her tiny body. Tiredly, she slapped the button with her paw as the ringing ceased before gazing upon the clock face. It read 6:30.

"Glad to know my alarm clock still works. I still need to get it checked out just to be safe. For now, I might as well make breakfast for Dante and Vergil!" Her voice was now younger and akin to a high pitched toddler. Grabbing her phone with her small teeth, Maylo strolled out of her room.

The woman knew sleeping in either devil's room would risk starting a fight but also she would lack her own privacy. Which is why she dug herself a room using her naturally sharp claws. Not only did she have some space but neither Dante or Vergil could barge in to scent mark the little Digimon.

That was something which began a few days ago after encountering the parasitic Qliphoth root. Both brothers would rub themselves against her body, being pinned by some of her quills be damned. A way to stake claim without involving any sexual advancements. Maylo ended up receiving questions from her staff on why she smelled like a fireplace, roasted lavender and on a few occasions gunpowder fresh leather.

The In-Training Digimon slipped from her room and into the main room. Her chibi eyes catching Dante's still form in his nest, the red devil on his back with wings wrapped around his body like a blanket or sleeping bag and a magazine on top of his slumbering head. Slipping past the conked out devil, the little Digimon hopped over to the tunnel which led to the bathing spring.

Some additions were made to their dwelling than just her little room. There was now a pantry stocked with items that could be used for cooking from ingredients to tools. Towels were added to the bathing room but also a small bathtub whenever she needed a flea bath due to her having fur. Cleansing potions can't destroy dead insect bodies like they do bacteria.

Casually Maylo poked her head into Vergil's part of the den, the blue devil curled around in a loaf like cats often do when they're asleep. From the soft flames that puffed out the horns instead of burning jetfire, he clearly wasn't awake. Maylo, after leaving her phone at the far corner of the bathing room slipped into the warm waters.

A few minutes later, she came out in her Filmon Stage fully dry and phone hidden in her mane. With personal hygiene out of the way, she could easily cook in no fear of germs getting into the food. She decided to cook something a bit simple for breakfast and taking a note from Japanese culture, Maylo to make Tamagoyaki.

Tamagoyaki was a Japanese Egg Omelet, an omelet made by rolling eggs into multiple layers than the traditional American style by mixing various chunk style ingredients before folding it. The main ingredients than just eggs were dashi powder, soy sauce, sugar, salt, water, and oil to brush the eggs. For this, she would be substituting some of the needed sugar with dried strawberry and blueberry flakes.

Taking two bowls, one small and one medium, Maylo placed the dashi, soy sauce, bits of sugar, salt, and water to the smaller bowl. She then placed a large bunch of the dried fruit flakes into the medium bowl before cracking some eggs. 3 ostrich eggs being enough for a healthy breakfast to two large devils and not taking her into account. And ostrich eggs were absolute monsters in size.

Mixing some seasoning alongside the eggs and fruit but also the contents of the small, she lit the flame to heat up the pan after a brush of oil then started to fry some eggs. To make Tamagoyaki, you need to put the batter in parts and only add when the current part is half set then roll with each one.

The sweetish savory smell of cooking eggs had woken up Dante as he grabbed the magazine off his face while unfurling the wing cocoon. Vergil also stumbled in from the hallway, his spiny tail dragging across the ground in a tired manner. "You better wash your hands if you even think of grabbing a bite from this homemade Tamagoyaki." The Filmon turned her head with a hiss at the two males.

Scaly red hands shot up in a surrender manner while iridescent blue eyes rolled in their skull with blatant uncaring. Maylo had seen the limited manners that the two males had up close sadly. Eating food in their claws or slurping it up like a dog in a few cases. Etiquette be damned when you weren't human but at least she cleans her hands, used utensils and chewed properly.

The Digimon slid some of the omelets into their respective red and blue dishes before fixing her plate. Not even in two seconds were the plates snatched as Dante and Vergil went down on the food like they were wolves. A look of disgust crossed her face before Maylo ate her meal with a smoother pace.

" **This is so good! Never thought of putting fruit into omelet batter before but this combination is definitely worth it."** The younger devil purred while he was still chewing parts of his breakfast. Honestly the Champion Level Digimon looked ready to toss a spoon at him but settled to eat in peace until it was time to leave.

Her suitors had settled a rule on how she got to work each day. They would take turns with Vergil dropping her off at the Fallen Halo and Dante picked her up once the shift was done. This was usually done with her shifting into human form after getting into the shop through a secret entrance on the roof.

There is also one more stipulation. If an emergency cropped up, either twin would be at the restaurant in seconds. Demon attacks were at a new high for both her Demon Bait status and the still high activity from the demon tree incident.

Lunchtime was when the Fallen Halo had a lot of customers and things were very busy. Maylo, now in human form, was currently watching the front of the main lobby. Waiters and waitresses quickly bring in food or orders to keep up with the increase in occupants. 

"Pretty packed, huh?" A smile cropped up on the orangette's face upon the familiar soft, smooth and slight husky baritone of an old friend. Turning her to be greeted by a young man around his late 20s that stood at 6'9 in height and sturdy muscle akin to a god. He had peculiar deep pale skin, long blonde hair combed in a well manner, a black two piece tuxedo with both shirt and pants made from expensive Italian leather, white gloves, bright blue eyes and a red jewel white brooch around his neck.

Whispers grew around as the customers noticed the fancy blonde alongside the restaurant owner. "Isn't that Mylotus Varitas? You mean the multibillion owner of the Young Blood Corporation?! That dude is in charge of all the medical advances as of late. Why is he here?!" Maylo couldn't help the slight irritation from the much louder patrons.

"Let's talk in your office, mic arici. There'll be less eyes on us." The two briskly headed over to the orangette's office. It was a decently sized room with a plush armchair of abnormal size, multiple bean bag chairs, a desk computer, a large size desk and a few portraits.

Once the door was closed, in a minor puff of shimmering smoke the once human Maylo was now back in her Herissmon form. There was only a remote few who knew the woman's inhuman nature and one of the oldest was Mylotus Varitas himself. Both had known each other since she was just a little girl wandering around with her little brother, Taku, a Digimon that was the same line as the restaurant owner.

"If I knew you were going to visit, then I would have your favorite onigiri prepped and ready. How's things been for your business?" Maylo questioned while sitting here in a large green beanbag chair, her male friend taking the plush chair. Mylotus or Mylo, merely had a soft grin on his face.

"It's been doing well. Good doctor Datz had recently struck a breakthrough in some of his research involving the effects of Devil Stars and their reactions to particular herbs or medicines. He'll be looking over the data but we might be able to make test samples soon." That did sound like really good news.

Medicine created from the Young Blood Corporation wasn't only cheaper but could give popular brands a wipeout on effectiveness alone. Fast acting antibiotics, bandages that healed minor wounds better, and special gauze to mend damage muscles but also bones. It was mostly popular for schools, doctor offices and even hunters who worked in normal or demon hunting.

"I heard that Devil Stars are really tricky stuff to incorporate into anything but also very dangerous. Someone even blew an entire apartment complex just trying to use one as a battery!" Maylo knew that very personal experience considering she used to live adjacent from that very building. The blast had come from the top but tore through the bottom like a drill. It wasn't pretty.

"Anyway, I came to tell you something. A high surge of data somehow exploded near a terminal this morning. The source coming from somewhere in the ruins of Redgrave, specifically a Deadzone." Any calm atmosphere in the room immediately chilled in growing tension. Neither of them were ignorant of what this was.

"You don't mean?!" Maylo could only pray her friend was kidding but the serious look on his face meant her worries were true. "I'm afraid so, mi arici. As of 6:45 am this morning…" Blue eyes slowly dyed into a pure crimson red as what appeared to be fangs peeking through his lips.

"A Digital Point has opened and something came out."

In all his years of devil hunting, Dante had never seen something like this. The devil had gotten an urgent call from his main office. This call came from one of the newer members of the crew, Nico Goldstein. Nico was not only the crew's weapon artisan for forging new hunting tools but also drove the mobile van for cases on the road.

She could be recognized for her long brown hair which was often in a ponytail, glasses over her brown eyes, tattoos over her arms and rich Southern accent. There was also her habits of stringing chaos from her explosion causing inventions, pranks and general madness she wears wherever she went.

Her partner on the road was Dante's nephew but also Vergil's son Nero, who just like Nico was also a recent member. Unlike Vergil, the young man was kind but often smartass, had a girlfriend, hair in a pixie cut, and his weapons being a sword that could heat itself using an engine hilt, a gun and robot arm.

They did share a strong lean form but Nero was a few inches shorter than his father, a love for blue although his taste was more for casual clothing than fancy, and liked reading despite their different tastes from poetry and comic books.

The red devil had reached his main shop to be greeted by a peculiar sight. Their company van was now a metal pincushion. Knife sized needles poking through all the beige metal, the blue neon sign shot to hell, and the demon proof tires were now flat from lack of air caused by the large spikes.

Squeezing his large form into the van, he didn't know whether to laugh or be worried at the sight. Nico sat on the couch currently tending to his wounded nephew. The silver haired young man had a large black eye, rips through his clothing and trying not to groan in pain from his partner in crime pulling large needles off his skin. These were thankfully much smaller but still looked painful.

" **What happened to you?"** Dante's question was met with an irritated glare from his nephew. From the harsh flush in his cheeks, it had to be something embarrassing. One Nico was easy to spit off with a cheeky look. "A cactus boxer beat him up." In two seconds, the red devil hit the floor in deep distorted laughter.

Nero's face burning red in flush anger as he cursed. "Fuck you! It's not funny! A 15 ft cactus demon-something just popped up from nowhere during our mission! One second we were turning Sin Scissors into dust and the next we're running from a needle spray belonging to a giant jumping cholla with a nasty right hook!"

The younger man let out a hiss as the brunette pulled a particular needle from his left pectoral. "Quit moving you big baby! You were the dumbass who decided to taunt Mike Tyson's pet plant and now my precious baby is full of prickles, you prick!" Nico then yanked one needle off so hard, the white haired male let out what sounded like an insect trying to hiss. A string of dragged out clicks that had the red devil laughing harder.

Nero gave his older uncle the middle finger before tossing a pillow at the laughing devil. It took a bit for him to call down until Dante could get a bit serious. " **Where did you see the Cactus Jack at? Despite being in a closed off part of the city, there are a lot of them in Redgrave these days."**

As much as seeing his nephew try to get cactus needles removed from him, the demon slaying devil knew that their plant boxing pal couldn't be ignored. It turned a van built to withstand powerful demon attacks into a pincushion. Nero was quick enough to get Nico to safety but no other human had a quarter devil friend capable of protecting them.

Now to find the little bugger and see if it's really a demon.

Before the blood sucking tree devastated the city, there was a district in the once vibrant Italian suburban known for its outstanding garden. This floral utopia held various plants from all over the continent that now overtaken most of the neighborhood as it descended into a literal urban jungle by the leftover demonic residue.

Due to this overgrown hazard being host to many plant and insect based demons, the military overlooking this area called it The Bug House. Patches of the vast green carpet that consisted of grass, fennel and the tops were dug in a way that only footsteps could craft. The windows, both intact, shattered or covered in flora shutter softly as something large and green walk past.

This moving figure was a giant 15 foot creature based on an American desert cacti. It had slightly long arms which end with large crimson boxing gloves, stubby legs with feet that resembled boots, a long body but with no other features on it except for three holes that were two equal sized ones and a slightly larger oval one at the bottom, tiny needles across the large form and a brush of orange fur on the top of their head.

What could be described as a wistful look was on its face from the heavy lack of life, human to specific, in this overgrown suburban. "Maybe I shouldn't have attacked those two humans from before… Jeremiah did tell me to try and control my temper." Spoke the odd cacti creature, their voice despite the deepness or odd pitch was enough to say it was male.

The wistful look slowly turned into worry while he glanced at his surroundings once more. "Where is everyone? There should at least be a human here. I don't like this. All these plants couldn't have been left to get this wild and those strange creatures… they definitely aren't Digimon." Images of deformed ant humanoids, deathly ghouls wrapped in rags and held giant scissors and beasts made of vine held brambles crossed the oddity's mind.

"He wouldn't just leave home for so long without a good reason. Something really bad must have happened. I can only hope that I can find the man Jeremiah talked fondly about. His brother Robert if I remember correctly. Maybe he might have a clue on what happened." The large cactus was about to take another step when blue phantom blades struck the grass in front forcing him to stop.

Suddenly Vergil's powerful form dropped down with a successful transition from landing to a predatory crouch. Nestled in the devil's claws was his Yamato but something was a bit off. The once leather blue hilt of the katana was now an eerie dead gray, thin lines of sickly purple ripped across the surface and pulsated almost like a heartbeat.

It didn't take a genius to know the sneak attack was from the blue beast, something that angered his target. "Watch it! If you're looking for a fight then go somewhere else!" The plant man's tirade only made the blue devil snort in amusement.

" **Quite rich coming from a demon, conflict is something all devils thrive for. Plus, you are a threat that I'm paid to deal with on a daily basis."** Vergil hissed as he shifted his form into a stance with both hands held to the hilt of his sword, the blade pointed at the giant oddity.

His words had thrown his opponent for a loop from their sudden shock that then hardened into anger. "You did not just call me, a Togemon, a demon?! I don't have time to deal with you asshole! If you don't move then I'll plow my way through!" The blue devil upon hearing the name realized an important fact.

' _ **Pusurimon, Herissmon, Filmon. All those names end in the term 'mon'. Such a suffix for monster isn't played around so carelessly unless to prove a point. If my guess is correct… Then this is a Digimon!'**_ A sadistic smile slowly crossed his fangs upon the thought.

Vergil always wanted to know just what kind of power these new creatures could possess. The demon blood in his veins craved for both a challenge and an answer. He had the seen remains of every Fury and the parasitic Qliphoth his little mate Maylo had slain. This will show what they're capable of and what can his little mate truly grow into.

All he could do was roar as the rush of thoughts overtook his human mind in a flood of demon instincts. And he lunged at his prey with the ferocity of a blood craving beast. "Coconut Counter!" Next thing Vergil knew his world became tilted as a giant red boxing glove just smack him away. He crashed through the window of a shop in a drizzle of broken glass.

The demon shook his head before he quickly leapt to the side, barely avoiding a spray of giant needles that skewered the wall than him. " **You fool… Don't lose yourself so carelessly. You aren't a mindless beast**." He softly berated himself before putting his focus back to the battle at hand.

Vergil swiftly climbed up the floor of his current entrapment before jumping out to attack the Plant Digimon from above. The Togemon could only take a step back as a large gash sliced out the edge of his torso. And the cactus boxer knew that he didn't see the demon swing that blade even when the blue pyre went by.

"Hyraaagh…!" Despite the nasty slice, the Champion Level Digimon didn't hesitate to dish out some revenge. Togemon quickly snatched the devil's spiked tail before Vergil could gain any distance. "Coconut Punch!" And the older brother was bombarded by a barrage of punches that comically sounds like a rain of coconuts than leather gloves smashing into an armor hide.

To add further insult to injury, Vergil was quickly dropped and punted like a football into an overgrown tree. Blue eyes immediately burned holes into the giant cactus, a dozen of large blue spectral blades manifested into the air and aimed themselves. With a "Holy shit!", the Togemon quickly ran as the ghostly swords went flying.

A few of the blades struck grass covered concrete, some drill through a couple of buildings but most of them had dug into the thorn covered flesh of the Togemon. The Digimon painfully hit the ground for one of the blades had jabbed into his left leg midrun.

Even though he didn't have any blood, Champion Level cactus knew they wouldn't be able to handle any more brutal attacks. And Togemon realized that despite the heavy blows he dished out, his opponent didn't look even close to being hurt. The only indications were the purple blotches on the thick scaly hide and broken scales that litter the ground. Or the injuries that were patching themselves up.

He could only struggle to get to his feet as Vergil painfully stalked closer to the hurt 'mon. "I can't get deleted… Or I won't know what happened to my friend. Get up Togemon, Jeremiah has to be out there!" The cactus Digimon turned their head and gave the blue devil a burning glare.

The older Son of Sparda could admit he was impressed with his opponent's drive but mercy wouldn't be given. Even if this was a Digimon, it wasn't Maylo. He has killed demons and humans, this was his nature. A devil's nature.

Vergil stepped forward ready to cleave the Togemon two… "Stop!!!" The cactus giant could only flinch at the blade that was 5 cm away from carving out their face. However his opponent ignored his fright to look at the two familiar forms perched on a building above. It was Dante but more importantly next to his brother was their little mate.

The female currently stood in her Filmon form and it was her voice that kept the trembling Digimon still alive. Maylo leapt from the building and onto the grassy ground below as she ran towards them. Dante followed but with someone else in tow who clung to his sibling's back. Vergil growled angrily as blue eyes caught onto the pale blond human male that showed himself.

"No Verg! You ain't cutting the pretty boy in half especially since he is our roommate's best pal!" The red devil positioned himself in front of Mylotus with both arms and wings outstretched. Maylo, who was checking over the frightened Digimon, put out her own input. "And he's married to a nice lady with a few kids of their own! So drop it or you'll be eating some quills for dinner!"

This left the devil satisfied for the most part but puzzled on why they were here. Almost impossibly by glancing into his light covered eyes, the blonde haired male decided to speak the answer. "We're here to get this Togemon back to the safety of my company. I am Mylotus Varitas, owner of Youngblood Corporation. Although it's merely a front to the human world."

The last sentence almost had Vergil ready his blade to strike only for a look from the Filmon made him complacent. "I am an overseer of the Digimon Rescue, a foundation meant to protect and aid Digimon who need help. My people picked up the readings of one emerging thus here we are." Mylotus gestured to both himself and the young restaurant owner.

Dante mulled over the information in his head for a bit before letting a soft hum. " **It makes sense why you were so dodgy about any topics revolving around your data pals, babe. Though I thought you were just a restaurant owner trying to make a living."** Maylo could only sigh upon the future interrogation to come.

She knew this would happen if one of the twins ran into a Digimon but the Filmon didn't expect it would be today. "Look. I can't exactly tell you everything for particular reasons. What I can say is that I don't do this often unless it's absolutely necessary. You need to understand that we're much different than demons." Maylo thought over her words before speaking once again.

"We are almost like people. We think, we feel, we live. We have dreams, fears, joy, hope and love. Homes, family, friends and neighbors. In all, Digimon are just trying to find their place in the world just like everyone else. All I can say is this." She then looked up at the sky almost if the words weren't just for them.

"Human, Demon or Digimon. We are all alive and we all look for a place where we can belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of our DMC crew has experienced their first official encounter with a Digimon. Yes, some of the chapter titles will have a few Digimon puns. Mylotus is going to be one of the few OCs with big importance in this fic. There are hints about his background hidden in the chapters.
> 
> Also, I will warn you this won't be the last time one of our devils will lose it. This is a taste to what I have in plan for later chapter.
> 
> I will be using information for particular Digimon on the Digimon Wiki, mostly for the unique attacks each Digimon has. I will also using some information on that particular species for certain chapters that might have a Digimon encounter.
> 
> Next I'll be going over Maylo. She isn't exactly a true Digimon, this doesn't stem from her being originally human. Maylo is still a being of flesh and blood, not pure concentrated data like a normal Digimon. It's more like her being is fully coated in data not converted, a soft blend.
> 
> If I actually do smut for this, it'll most likely be put in anonymous and kept separate. Also any spiciness will involve her Champion, Ultimate and might even her Mega form. Anything below Champion is a big fat nope especially when you consider what the Rookie stage is called in the Japanese Anime: CHILD. Yeah, you probably get my point.
> 
> Last but not least, I'll be juggling between not just the cast's enemy characters but chapters that will revolve on a specific character. This chapter has hints for the first one which will start on the next chapter.
> 
> Until next timr folks!


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information concerning the fic.

**Hello fellow readers, SonicAsura here. Before I continue this story there is some things I wish to lay out for you folks.**

**First is I have never played a Devil May Cry game. Reasons other than my age where I couldn't even buy the game for a few years since I recently turned 21 this year. There's also the factor that I want to play all the games in order but a Devil May Cry 4 nor 5 have reached consoles that I can play.**

**I did however watch others play the game and do research personally. I have a strong grasp on the lore and such. The only thing I have to recheck is Vergil's moveset due to the release of DMC5SE and it takes time for things to update online for recent releases.**

**Yes, I know Sin Devil Trigger is the twins' strongest form and they can easily take out a Champion Digimon like Togemon. Even Nero could beat Togemon earlier but I have reasons why I didn't do this.**

**For Nero, Nico was there during this particular battle. He may be part devil but Nico isn't and attacks like Needle Spray would maim her. Those needles legitimately wrecked the van. Nero also isn't heartless and wouldn't risk his friend's safety unless he's they can handle themselves or safe. In this situation, it was better to retreat than risk more even darker consequences.**

**For Vergil, he was testing Togemon. This is his first encounter with an actual Digimon. None of them have seen Maylo fight and since Togemon is the same type of creature she is, thus spurred the situation at hand. Vergil is the type to gather data about particular opponents and what he could use from it. You could even see Togemon barely doing any damage to him from the very little injuries our Dark Slayer had in the text.**

**Now, the brothers' curse isn't limited to just a permanent Sin Devil Trigger. Feral Regression is one of the few very dangers they are trying to avoid due to this curse. Using a certain amount of power can literally cause them to go feral which limits their moveset.**

**The legitimate definition of 'Power can corrupt' or 'Turn Kings into Dictators'.**

**You can already tell Vergil is at higher risk for this particular part. Dante ain't immune either.**

**Now for Digimon Stages and Demons. Particular stages of Digimon can easily clash with demons of particular status. Here are the general comparisons in power.**

**Rookie > Low to Mid rank demons**

**Champion > Mid Rank demons to Lesser Devils**

**Ultimate > Lesser Devils to High Devils**

**Mega > High Devils to Devil Lords**

**Ultra > Demon King**

**Armor(dependent on the Digiegg)**

**Any egg except for Fate and Destiny > Lesser Devils to High Devils**

**Fate and Destiny > Devil Lords and Demon Kings**

**Maylo is much stronger than normal Digimon due to training so her power in each stage is a little higher.**

**Will there be more Digimon encounters? Yes but I won't swamp you with one side more than the other. There will be one more type of enemy our cast will go against than just demons and Digimon.**

**I hope this satisfies you and fill some blanks the third chapter might have given ya. Until next time folks. I hope you have a great week.**

**Author's Note:**

> Demonic Urges are great for making some awkward as hell scenarios. Yes, Vergil and Dante are both cursed. Reasons involving two particular tags. Leave a comment on how well I did! And please don't be rude or hateful. There's a difference between review and a insult.


End file.
